customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
But first. Let's upload more Barney
Season 9 is all finish! I don't have Season 9 episodes anymore. Thanks for the Season 9 episodes on PBS Kids TV Sprout and battybarney2014. You're welcome. And now, I'll do the last Season 10 episode "Dancing" on Sprout and I'm all finished with all 40 Season 11 episodes on PBS and Sprout! And, it's time to finish my Barney & Friends episodes from Seasons 1, 2 and 3 to Seasons 4-5-6, the last Season 7 episode "Puppy Love," Season 12 episodes on Sprout and PBS and in SGBarneyArchive's copy, Season 13 episodes on Sprout and PBS and Barney Home Videos. Rock on! Classic Barney & Friends episodes from Season 1-6: The Queen of Make-Believe, My Family's Just Right for Me, Playing It Safe, Hop to It!, Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!, Four Seasons Day, What's That Shadow?, Happy Birthday, Barney!, Alphabet Soup!, Hi, Neighbor!, A World of Music, Grandparents are Grand! (1993), I Can Do That!, Grown-Ups for a Day!, Picture This!, The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Gone Fishing!, Ship, Ahoy!, Pennies, Nickels, Dimes, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney, Let's Eat, Once a Pond a Time, Easy, Breezy Day!, Try It, You'll Like It!, Sweet as Honey, It's a Rainy Day!, Easy Does It!, Aunt Rachel is Here!, Itty Bitty Bugs, Snack Time!, You've Got to Have Art I have 2 more Barney & Friends episodes from Seasons on PBS, Sprout and Time Warner Cable Kids, "Puppy Love" and "Dancing" on Sprout, and the VHS version of "All Booked Up (also known as Read with Me)." And I have a list of Barney Home Videos: * Love to Read, with Barney (1993) in SGBarneyArchive's copy * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 & Part 5 * Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 & Part 5 * My Party with Barney Starring Zack Part 1 & Part 2 * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) Part 1 & Part 2 in battybarney1995 (Tyler)'s copy * Barney's First Adventures (1998) in mario555227's copy * Let's Play School (1999) in justimaginebarney's copy * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) in kids zoo's copy * Come on Over to Barney's House (2000) in bultum2000's copy * Barney Songs from the Park (2003) originally in kidsureloves (Kids Video Channel)'s copy * Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) in bultum2000's copy * Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) in bultum2000's copy * Barney's Colorful World (2004) in Adrian Chog's copy * Let's Go to the Farm (2005) originally in kidsureloves (Kids Video Channel)'s copy * Everyone is Special (2005) * Can You Sing That Song? (2005) * Let's Make Music (2006) * Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) * Celebrating Around the World (2008) originally in kidsureloves (Kids Video Channel)'s copy * Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) * The Best of Barney (2008) originally in kidsureloves (Kids Video Channel)'s copy * Let's Go on Vacation (2009) in kids zoo's copy * Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) originally in kidsureloves (Kids Video Channel)'s copy * Best Fairy Tales (2010) in 4lifebarney's copy * Big World Adventure (2011) in kids zoo's copy Until...It's Tradition! (English Version) on PBS complete and all Season 6 complete episodes "Barney & Friends: Count Me In! (Season 6, Episode 8) (Complete Episode)," "Barney & Friends: Brushing Up on Teeth (Season 6, Episode 12) (Complete Episode)," "Barney & Friends: Good Job! (Season 6, Episode 14)," "Barney & Friends: It's Home to Me (Season 6, Episode 15) (Complete Episode)" and "Barney & Friends: Here Comes the Firetruck! (Season 6, Episode 18) (Complete Episode)! I just can't wait to see it! Bye, guys! So stay tuned!